Harry Potter and Betrayal's Branches
by HuntingVengeance
Summary: Harry is left alone, unused. No one believes him. Except those who have been through the same. Harry/Bellatrix Lestrange. Dark!Harry. Manipulative!Dumbledore (Dumbledork!) I try to upload regularly, R&R. Second Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 - Cell Time

**CHAPTER #1 (REWRITE)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING EXCEPT CHARACTERS THAT I COME UP WITH. A/N - Harry is 15 for the beginning**

**Thanks to the smart person for telling me to rewrite this chapter. I'm now going to write the chapters like this.**

**Without further ado, lets go.**

Harry sat in the chair, the minister in front of him, as well as Dumbledore. Harry's heart was beating, for these events were terrible. "Harry! Did you, or did you not, kill 300 muggles and squibs on December 12th?" Dumbledore questioned, his tone firmer than any Harry had heard before.

"No, you-" Harry started, but was cut off.

"LIES! Harry Potter, you are sentenced to life in Azkaban." The minister shouted.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Harry pleaded. They looked at him with a funny expression. "You have the right to remain silent, now shut up before I cruciate you." The minister whispered, harshly. He looked up at his friends; they were shaking their heads, and Harry had lost hope in the world.

"Hold on, minister." Harry said, this time firmly; no sign of his voice shaking. They stopped.

"Go on," The minister said; keeping his voice calm.

"If you truly believe that locking me up will help you defeat Lord Voldemort, you are mistaken. You may as well put me in a cell with Bellatrix and all the other Death Eaters. However, I'm going to say this now: if you turn your backs on me, I will escape Azkaban. I will kill. Not just you, but Voldemort as well. If I do, it's not for you. It's for my own goddamned sake." Harry nodded to the minister, who sent Aurors to drag him away. The jury were murmuring, but of course, they had all saw Harry do it. His wand, which they had snapped, had the magical signature; and to be frank, if Dumbledore and the Minister believed Harry to be guilty, then he surely was.

Harry was being dragged off, and transported with apparation to Azkaban. He saw the triangle shaped prison, and was confronted with images of his father, his mother and Sirius. Sirius...if he was still alive, would Harry be in this mess? Would one person change the minds of all; or would he be shunned like Harry? Harry shook the thoughts off as he was chucked into his cell, his cold, dark cell. As soon as he was left in there, Harry had noticed something. A cloaked, black figure.

"Oh no, they haven't put me in here with the Dementors, have they?" Harry managed to stutter out, in fear. The figure turned to look at Harry. "Potter?" "Bellatrix?" They shouted. Immediately they had their hands to each other's throats.

"Why did you kill Sirius?" "Why are you here, Potter?" They shot different questions at each other, each one filled with venom.

"I am here, simply because my friends betrayed me. I guess they do not have a use for me anymore...I was just a tool. I should have realized." Harry answered first.

"I killed Sirius...Because I had a problem. It's gone now. But the problem made me...bloodthirsty; then merciless. Eventually, I became relentless; murdering anything if it had the slightest sign of defiance. That's why. Eventually, the Dark Lord," Bellatrix spat, "found out. So it became, I got betrayed as well." Bellatrix finished.

Harry nodded. "So we both went through similar events. Well, if there is one thing I know, let's not go at each others throats this time, ok? To be honest, if we do, our insanity chances are higher than any person in this goddamned prison." Bellatrix slowly nodded; much to Harry's surprise, however Harry didn't let this show. Harry immediately sat in the corner, slumping, with his mind slowly processing the events that had happened. Bellatrix looked over to him.

"You're trying to think of a way to get out of here." She stated simply. Harry nodded. "How? You don't have a wand." Bellatrix stated, yet again. Harry allowed a small smile to creep onto his lips. "Because, Bella," Bella cringed at that name. "-there was a reason that my friends thought I had killed over 300 muggles in one attack. That reason, is because I learnt how to use wandless magic, as well as magic without incantations for wands. Surprised? Don't be. Dumbledore told me to practice for young Tom Riddle. But then, the old faggot," Bella smiled, noticing Harry's much colder language. "-decided to put me in Azkaban." Harry finished. Bella's expression was blank.

"Harry, you seem more like how I was." Harry nodded. "My friends started to get colder towards me. I really didn't notice at first, but then it seemed like they had told everyone. In my Defence Against The Dark Arts classes, we had a dueling tournament. Snape was off ill, but left some notes and a supply teacher watched over us. It was pretty fun, to be honest. But then, once I had decimated the rest of the students, I got into the finals. With Draco Malfoy. Of course, I destroyed him - before the teacher and the other students shouted insults at me for 'cheating'. Draco summoned a snake. I am a parseltongue, as you may know. I told the snake to grab Draco's wand, and, to be frank, snap it. It did so. Thus came the shouts of cheating. No-one cared that he used the Cruciatus curse on me." Bella looked…horrified. "Draco? Use an unforgivable?" Bella questioned. Harry nodded.

"That was a month before the betrayal and trial. After that event, I started to research advanced defense spells and the like. I succeeded in my research, and no-one was able to win against me in a duel. My personality stayed the same, I didn't get dark or arrogant, no; that was their assumption. But Ron...and Hermione...Ginny...the others...Luna believed. But she is one person." Harry muttered the end, but Bella could hear. She could also hear the slight sobs of Harry as tears streamed down his face, and his emotions were mixed. Vengeance, anger, sorrow...all these were in a massive fusion to create Harry's thoughts. Bella could not have seen the boy in more of a vulnerable state.

"Bella…" Harry whispered. "I don't want to die." Bella almost let a tear streak down her face. Bellatrix Lestrange, showing feelings for a heartbroken boy. "Don't worry, boy. You won't." She tried to do her best to comfort him, but being evil for most of your life does mean that affection is quite hard to perform. Bella pulled Harry into a tight hug, not wanting to see him...so broken…

"Harry, we'll be fine...We'll get out….I promise…" Bella muttered softly, before gently drifting off to sleep along with the boy.

The guard swooped by, checking the cells. "Hey, you two, breakfast is ready." Bella and Harry woke up, and Harry immediately blushed after finding out he was in Bella's arms for most of that night. Harry had started to notice girls quite a lot; however he couldn't ask any of them out with the things that had been going on in his life. The guard was grinning, and Bella nor Harry didn't know why.

"What's wrong? Why are you grinning?" Harry asked, his voice quiet from just waking up. The guards grin turned into an angry expression. "Shut up, boy. You get some **special** treatment." Harry turned to look at Bella.

"What about Bella?" Harry asked.

"That slut? She doesn't get any." The guard responded, with venom in his words. Harry's expression turned angry.

"BELLA IS NOT A SLUT!" Harry shouted, full force. The guard raised an eyebrow.

"We get to use these on you, boy." Harry looked at the whip, and his pupils shrinked. Bella looked at Harry, a pleading look on her eyes. "Bella, I'll be fine, keep safe-" Harry tried to say, before the guard ran into the cell, picked up Harry and went off to the torture room.

"ARGH!" "NO!" "Bella-" Harry was being whipped, again and again. Bella could only just hear the screams of Harry, and she was tearing up. The boy shouldn't be treated like this. He did nothing wrong. Bella did, of course, but she didn't want to. It was only her mind delving into the depths of insanity; there was nothing she could do about it.

Harry, eventually, was thrown back into the cell. Bella immediately ran up to him, picked him up and let him rest in her arms. Harry had red marks, raw skin and sore parts all over his body. Bella could simply not express her anger on the guards. All this was caused by Dumbledore and his bloody 'greater good'. If only there were here, and Bella had a wand...there was no telling what she would do. After a few hours, Harry stirred. Bella immediately noticed, and held his head up, staring into his eyes.

"Bella…They whipped me….And Dumbledore was there…" Harry muttered, mesmerized by her violet eyes. Bella rubbed his arm out of pure instinct.

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll get to them sooner or later."

5 Years Later

Someone passing by gave a sharp cough. Harry turned to see who it was, and it was none other than the traitor Dumbledore himself. "Albus." "Harry."

Harry's eyes narrowed, and Dumbledore's likewise. "Why Dumbledore? 5 years of Azkaban." Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes.

"I strongly believe, that you may be able to fight for our side, to...redeem your sins." Harry's mind was filled with rage at this point. Bella could see it in his eyes, they had a fire burning.

"Oh, really now? I don't care - guess why? I'm innocent, you sick bastard." Harry responded, his tone cold. Albus raised an eyebrow.

"That's hard to believe, Harry Potter." Harry stood up.

"Really, Albus? Explain this." Harry concentrated, and Dumbledore's wand, The Elder Wand, flew out of his hand and into Harry's.

"You see, Albus? I couldn't care less. I should use the Killing Curse for all you've done. There was one person, that I know of, that was not at that trial. Luna Lovegood. She seemed intelligent, didn't she? Well, if she didn't, you've aged more than you should have. Fool." Harry finished, his emotions bursting.

"Well, Harry. It's a shame that I can do Wandless Magic too." Dumbledore replied, calm as ever.

"Do I care? It's not like I have a life anymore. Bella is the only person I can trust." Harry retorted.

"Well, it's time for me to...take my leave." Dumbledore finished, getting up and exiting the dark corridors of Azkaban prison; leaving Harry and Bellatrix alone.

**Okay, that was my second fanfic's first chapter. I spent quite a lot of time on this, so R&R. If you are wondering about what I promised in my first fanfic, that's coming, don't worry. Love it? Hate it? Neutral? Review with constructive criticism and I'll try to make my chapters better. Obviously, chapters won't be updated that fast, so stay tuned. I hope to make it to at least 30K words through this fanfic. I'm going to read the books for the 123rd time, and try and get some ideas with twists. See you in the next chapter! ~HuntingVengeance~ **


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dark Night

**CHAPTER #2**

**I'll answer questions at the end. (From next chapter)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP. Harry is now 20, due to the infamous *5 years later* part.**

Harry and Bella were slumped, with two plates in front of them. "What's this, Bella?" Harry asked.

"It's best if you...don't think about it. Or taste it, for that matter." Bella replied, feeling some sympathy.

"Right…" Harry muttered.

Bella turned to look at Harry. "You know, it's a shame that we have to live through this. Especially you." Harry just looked at Bella.

"Apparently everything that's gone wrong is linked with me." Harry responded, sadness creeping into his tone.

"Sirius...My ex-friends…There's just so much, and I can't do anything! Dumbledore's been lying to me all through school and I've just wondered, what would the world be like without me?" Harry chatted with Bella all through the night, discussing the several hundreds of theories of what would have happened without him.

"See, Harry? Things would be worse without you. I wouldn't have a cellmate. Lord Voldemort would be cruciating everyone…It shudders me to think. Don't think like that, Harry. Please." Bella begged, hoping Harry to survive if she did not.

"Fine, Bella. But only because you said it, and you're the one I trust." Harry responded.

Bella nodded. "That's right, Harry."

With that conversation finished, they drifted off to bed. However, what Harry nor Bellatrix didn't know, is that in Harry's mind, lies a special magical source; in which it originated from the very founders of the magical world, themselves. The key to this, is something which Harry must unlock himself. The ancient prophecy, which only one person on Earth has heard about, and knows. He lies, in a castle. Not just any castle; the Founders of Hogwarts ancestors' castle.

"Harry-Harry? Harry!? HARRY!?" Bella screamed, wondering where her cellmate had gone. She did not have to worry about that any longer, but instead it was replaced by another feeling: as Harry was chucked back into the cell, face first, and broke his nose.

What's more, is that Harry had burn marks all over his arms and legs; stating the word 'DARK'. A larger version of a blood quill, probably.

Bellatrix wasted no time carrying Harry to the corner, where she tried to use a Wandless Magic spell; a healing charm. It worked slightly, as the branding marks were ever so slowly being replaced with Harry's original skin. It seemed Harry was unconscious, but that was to be expected.

Harry started to stir, and Bellatrix noticed. "Harry, you were injured. I tried to heal all of the injuries, but I don't know…"

Harry looked at his arms and legs. "It's fine, Bella." Bella let a sad smile show.

"If you say so." Bella said. Harry nodded.

"Alright. I've formulated a plan on how to get out of this wretched place. Next time Dumbledore comes, and he will, believe me, I'm going to have changed. That torture session, I felt power. Something unlocked in my mind. See that little window up there? Look." Harry informed. Bella nodded and watched patiently. Eventually, Harry started to raise from the ground, towards the window. After half a minute, Harry was hanging from the window.

"See, Bella? I have a new...block... of magic." Harry called down. He then proceeded to jump down from the ledge and landed, with a few dust particles spraying. Bella was impressed, to say the least.

"Harry…! With this...we can accomplish anything!" Bella exclaimed, brightened by the sudden turn of events.

"My thoughts exactly, Bella." Harry responded.

"So, I've decided. We, both, will go through intense mental and physical training to unlock our magical power. Let's start, shall we?" Harry asked. Bella eagerly nodded, and they got to work.

"Okay, Bella, we are going to start with some simple meditation. This focuses our magical power, I should think." Harry explained; which Bella nodded to, and they got to work.

For a few minutes did they stay in their cross-legged position, and it sure did focus their power. Their magical cores were pulsing, giving off intense power. They had to stop it, though, because a guard noticed this rather quickly and looked through their cell door.

"What's going on in here, idiots?" The guard said. This guard was a little different from all the rest; he had white armor. Harry thought this was because of the so called 'light' being able to save the world from the dark. Obviously, this was complete bullshit, as Harry and Bella scoffed at his armor. He had a white cloak, as well as boots. The guard noticed, and scowled.

"Think it's funny, do you? Just you wait. I'm calling Dumbledore." The guard said, an evil smirk apparent on his face. Harry smirked back, and muttered under his breath, "Perfect." Bella turned to look at Harry, and they smiled as their plan began to click into action.

Dumbledore ran up the Azkaban steps, as the magic wards were up. He could order them to take it down, but he wanted to interrogate Harry first. Soon enough, Dumbledore reached the top of the flight of stairs, and breathed in; letting out a sigh as he looked down the dark, gloomy corridors filled with the insane screams of demented people. Reaching the maximum security cell, he looked through the bars.

"Potter." "Dumbledore! How nice of you to visit." Harry smiled at Dumbledore, who glared at him for being so humorous in a bloody prison; you were jailed for a reason, after all: not to have fun like a bloody tea party.

"Hm. Potter, what is the extent of your magic? We have found a new prophecy, and a new candidate. We think extracting your magic and importing it into the boy will help his chances of defeating Voldemort significantly." Dumbledore explained, in his regular, manipulative tone. Harry snorted at this.

"Why, so he can be used as you did me? Just another expendable student, who you will keep away from the truth. Listen here, Dumbledore. I will not let you win. Nor Tom, for that matter. So, if I win a duel, we escape Azkaban. If you win, well, do whatever." Harry said, his tone becoming icier towards the end.

Dumbledore seemed to consider this for a moment, before nodding. "Very well." Harry smirked a little. He thought he would have to kill Dumbledore by force.

The two got into a dueling position, Albus' more strained due to his old age. Harry had this in the bag.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego."

"Stupefy!"

"Can't keep up, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore became enraged at this comment. "Crucio!" An Unforgivable left Dumbledore's mouth. Harry smirked.

"Protego Horribilis!"

"ARGH! Potter, you brat!"

"Let me show you how a real Unforgivable is done."

"CRUCIO!" Every ounce of power that Harry had, he put into the curse. Every broken feeling he had when Dumbledore had used him, put him in Azkaban, was in that curse. That meant the curse was bloody powerful.

Albus Dumbledore could not sustain the curse any longer. Harry Potter, the boy who betrayed, had beaten him.

"Albus. Goodbye. Just remember, I'm innocent. You tried an Unforgivable. Who's to say you won't use the killing curse next time?" Harry said, blankly. Dumbledore could not react, as he lost consciousness and drifted into the night.

"Dumbledore's bedtime had passed long since. Bella, let's escape." Harry said, putting their plan into motion. Bella smiled. They had planned long since, waiting for the moment. Harry, with wandless magic, had learnt some disillusion charms, and used those to make it seem like Harry and Bella were just sleeping and eating; when in reality, they were enjoying some food that Harry transfigured. Harry was pleased at his abilities; he had mastered almost every spell in 5 years of Azkaban. Now it was their time to get out.

Harry and Bella made their way down the cell corridors, looking out for guards. They slowly crept around corners, and saw a few guards on the way. Not too much of a deal, they cast an illusion charm and threw a rock at a cell gate, that was all that needed to be done. Eventually, they made their way around to the exit for Azkaban. However, there was something they didn't count on being there. Dementors.

"Shit. How are we supposed to get past them, without attracting attention?" Harry said to Bella, in a hushed tone so they wouldn't hear.

"Harry, have you noticed why Dementors don't patrol our cell? Or our corridor, for that matter? You're too powerful for them! Just tell them to open the door, and they should." Bella explained; causing Harry to gape.

"Don't gape, we have to escape!" Bella exclaimed in the quietest she could. Harry nodded, and walked up to the door in a bold manner. The Dementors immediately started to feed on his fear; but Harry ignored it.

"Open the door. Now."

The Dementors looked at each other, scared at his tone and power; seething from him at an alarming rate. There was thought to be nothing to stand up to them except for the Patronus Charm, but this boy was clearly the exception. The Dementors opened the door, reluctantly, of course, but opened it nonetheless. He and Bella strode out, breathing in the fresh air and feeling the rain impact their bodies. They stopped for a second to take in the feeling, and then, once again, broke out into a stride. Harry cast several illusion charms as well as protection barriers, before gesturing out to Bella to come.

"How are we meant to get somewhere, by swimming?" Bella said, realizing a flaw in their plan.

Harry nodded. "We'll wash out somewhere. It's better than dying, and we won't die due to the barriers." Bella smirked, and they launched themselves into the sea; lightning struck, and the waves were vicious. They were out for one hell of a night.

"Dumbledore!" Sirius exclaimed. Sirius ran up to the old man. Who could have done this? Harry? No, he was locked up in his cell, like he should have been. Bellatrix? No, she was in a cell, too.

Sirius then realized that the cell 'supposedly' holding Harry and Bellatrix was empty. Maybe they were moved, Sirius thought. Then it hit Sirius. They were in the maximum security cell. There was only one explanation.

Harry Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped.

And whatever they were going to do, it would be devastating.

**Cliffhanger :)**

**Yeah. So basically, just to clear things up, Harry couldn't apparate, get out or anything because of the magic wards which most wizards had combined their power to create; and even Harry could not face 1240 wizard's powers with Bella.**

**I'm not actually too sure if I should continue, end it quickly, etc. If I end it, I'm going to rewrite one of the HP books with major twists. So, I'll have the book in front of me, and I'll turn the page etc. Sounds fun, right? :P**

**Remember, CONSTANT REVIEWS! :D**

**~HuntingVengeance**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Grave Situation

**CHAPTER #3**

**Sorry if you think the plot is bad. I'm not too good at writing. My english teacher is absolutely crap; so I have to rely on myself and reading other people's fanfics. Without further ado -**

**Let's go!**

Harry was by Bella's side, waiting for her to wake up. "Bella!" Harry shouted. Bella finally stirred, as Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, Harry?" Bella said; giving Harry a mocking bow.

Harry cracked a smile. She was fine. No insanity.

"So, where are we?" Bella asked in a casual tone, looking around at the trees, as well as the beach and tides. It almost looked like a paradise.

"In a magical place." Harry stated, spacing out as he looked at a structure in awe. Bella followed his gaze to a castle.

"This must be equivalent in size to at least Hogwarts!" Bella exclaimed, causing Harry to flinch slightly.

"Argh! What's this? I think Voldemort's sending me a vision! Hold on Bella…!" and with that, Harry drifted off, into the depths of Voldemort's mind.

**_Sirius was sat around the room, along with Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and Snape. Voldemort was among them, pacing._**

**_What was odd about the scene, though, was that they were laughing. Not laughing at a joke, nor Voldemort or any other thing. One thing._**

**_Harry._**

**_Harry was on the floor, bound. They stood up, and formed a line in a party like way; each taking turns to torture him, taking pleasure in each ounce of pain Harry sustained. Voldemort turned to face the object Harry was taking the POV from, and grinned maniacally._**

**_"Harry, Sirius is alive. I'm torturing him now. But you shouldn't care, should you? After all, Sirius thinks you're guilty."_**

"ARGH!" Harry exclaimed, as the pain went.

"What happened, Harry!" Bella said, eager to know the information as well as see to Harry's wellbeing.

"Sirius...Alive...Voldemort...Torturing...But...Sirius...Don't...Believe...I'm...Innoce-" Harry gasped, and fell unconscious.

Bella swore under her breath. What was she going to do now? She needed to find a shelter for Harry, and fast.

"The structure!" Bella's mind clicked, as she picked up Harry bridal style and ran over to the structure; she tried the door.

"Fuck!" It was locked. How was she going to get in?

"Bring the hand of the chosen. Place his holy hand on the door. The gods shall accept you two as a bonded couple, and you shall rise up against evils. Good luck, chosen ones." A blurry orange figure said; it seemed to be in the form of a Blazing Phoenix; a truly noble and powerful creature. One of the most powerful in the wizarding world; it's no wonder why one came to talk about Harry.

Bella did as the Phoenix said, and sure enough, the door opened.

Whispers seemed to be behind the walls, almost enough to make you go insane; but Bellatrix realized something. They were giving instructions.

"The chosen one shall stand in the courtyard...He shall be given powers beyond the greatest wizards...and you shall too, chosen ones…" The voices chanted in a whisper.

Bellatrix, shaking, followed the voice's instructions. She placed Harry down gently on the soft, luscious grass, and a white glow seemed to envelop them; a warm feeling rushed through Bella, close to the feeling when you get your first wand. A bond.

"What...is this…?" Bella whispered, curiosity taking over.

"You and the chosen one have been bonded. The powers that come with Lord Repla'x have been bestowed upon Harry James Repla'x Potter, and similar powers with you. The reason why, is because you two are destined to be together. May magic flow through your veins." With that, the mysterious, dramatic voice was gone. Never to be seen, or heard should I say, again.

Bella lay awestruck and gobsmacked at the sequence of events that had took place; she had expected nothing to this volume when they had entered the castle. Luckily, Harry woke up with a start, his eyes bolting open; the colour of his eyes, changed. They had taken the colours of an extremely light blue; comparable to white, as the liquid (A/N - I believe this is called something like Viretous Humor, but I'm not too good at Science xD)

as well as a pure black outline of the pupil; contrasting to the Avada Kedavra green that was his original eyes. However, this time, they seemed to take on a more confident, powerful look; fitting Harry's killer extruding aura.

"Harry?" Bella questioned, unsure if Harry had his conscience at this time. Harry started into Bella's violet eyes, noticing her change as well.

"Bella! Your eyes...They have a pure white...liquid...and a black outline for it's pupil! But then you have your violet colour, which you used to have. Although, this time, it seems more...bold…I think would be the way to put it." Harry said, shocked by the change.

"Your's too." Bella replied, explaining to Harry his eye colour. (A/N - To the person who said I didn't portray my vision well by skipping things, I did this because I aforementioned it. I hope you understand, and tell me if I did something wrong)

Harry took in the infomation that Bella had given him; a different look, they were more powerful, or so they thought, and the castle had reached out to them.

Castle - "Hello there, chosen ones. I am the Repla'x Castle. Harry, you are known as Lord Repla'x, in case you did not know. I will guide you through the Castle; and after we have finished, show you the paperwork that you must, and I repeat, must, complete; otherwise the Castle of Repla'x will cease to exist."

Harry - "Hello? Can you hear me? Bella?"

Bella - "Yeah, I can, Harry."

Castle - "Good. Let's go, shall we?"

The Castle highlighted a path for Harry and Bella to follow, and follow they did, being intrigued by the Castle; their first destination was the throne room.

Castle - "Lord Repla'x, this is the Throne Room. Important visitors may bow down to you here."

Next, they proceeded to walk down to the Living Quarters.

Castle - "Here, is the Living Quarters. You may eat, sleep, and do whatever you want here. The exception of...ah, how shall I put it...explicit, activities. That means you, Lady Repla'x."

Harry could almost feel the winking.

Harry - "Excuse me, Castle Repla'x -"

Castle - "Call me...Xa'hs."

Harry - "Very well, then, Xa'hs. Is there any...hidden passages? Throughout this Castle, obviously. I mean, you. Or is that..."

Xa'hs- "That's perfectly fine, Harry. I would prefer you to talk to me as if I am simply a Castle keeper; a person, at the very most. After all, I used to be a human being. As for your question, I will hint, there is. Where they are, I shall leave for you to find out. What would you need that for, Lord Repla'x? Explicit activites?"

Harry cringed.

They walked into the studies next.

Xa'hs- "Public study, where guests may talk over paperwork, and Private study, where you may complete paperwork. Assistants may come in, however, as with Lady Repla'x. I'm going to say, there is one hidden passage here."

Harry's curiosity felt like it was going to explode, as with Bella's.

The next place was the staircases.

Xa'hs - "You may say a room, walk up the staircase through the door, and that room will be there. Like magic. If you don't say a door, though, it will lead you into your Throne Room."

Harry - "That seems too good to be true. Will it work, if I say, hidden passage one?"

Bella - "I doubt."

Xa'hs- "That will direct you to the passage in the…let me think...Private study. Try it later, for now, we must enter the private study in order to complete the paperwork."

Harry - "Very well, Xa'hs."

They went to the private study, as Bella wished for a chair to appear as there were none left. Harry was about to offer his own, but, almost as if Xa'hs was a wish fulfiller, a chair appeared beside Harry.

"My god, Xa'hs, you are amazing!" Bella exclaimed, surprised at his - or her's, whichever's, actions.

Harry and Bella could both feel the blush on his face.

(A/N - I stopped doing the Castle - / Harry - thing here because of reasons even I am unable to comprehend. For now, let's go with the flow.)

"Xa'hs, you spoke of assistants. How shall I employ these?" Harry asked, his hunger for using vast amounts of words kicking in; you could tell by his tone.

"Lord Repla'x, there is a ghost waiting for you to discuss this. He will tell you all. However, I must tell you that there will be a lot to handle; I suggest doing it over a few days. Have fun with your power!" Xa'hs had proved himself to be the best castle ever.

Wait, Harry thought. Talking with such familiarity to humans, the castle seems like it hasn't been used in decades...he must have been a human sometime.

"That's it!" Harry shrieked, his mind clicking.

Xa'hs was surprised by the outburst. "May I ask what, Lord Repla'x?"

Harry grinned. "You were a human before, weren't you?"

The castle let out a sigh…? "Yes, Lord Repla'x. I went by the name of Ash. That's all I'm going to say. I made my name Xa'hs because I knew that it would help you to figure it out. It also sounds cool."

Harry sniggered at the childish comment at the end. "Okay, so is it Ash or Xa'hs?" Harry questioned.

"Ash, then." Ash replied.

"Okay, Ash. Well, I better do the paperwork that you told me to do. Goodbye, see you later!" Harry said brightly, feeling good that he knew yet another secret of the Castle.

Ash sighed mentally, not letting Harry hear.

_If only he knew what I had been through; that me and him are very alike. It's a shame that I'm stuck in this form. If only Lord Repla'x had been here to help me. Wait, what? HARRY IS LORD REPLA'X! I DO HAVE HOPE AFTER ALL!_

The last part, Ash had shouted for Bella to hear, but Harry was so focused on his papers to notice.

"So, what does this do?" Harry questioned, holding up a piece of paper.

"That, if you willingly sign it, will give you powers over all in Britain." The old, fragile assistant explained.

"Very well." Harry responded, signing it immediately. He then smirked, realizing that he had the power to manipulate anyone he wished. Oh, how he was going to have fun…

"This?" Harry asked, raising another paper.

"You will be bound to the House of Repla'x. Lord Repla'x, there is something I wish to tell you. About the House of Repla'x. Let me tell you my experience…" The assistant began his retelling of the House of Repla'x' history.

I walked until the great, big doors of the castle, my eyes in awe. I wondered what was to come; I had heard that the sorting was next, and you had to fight a magical creature in order to get sorted.

The teacher opened the door with his hand, gesturing for all of the first years to enter the Great Hall. There were 5 rows; six including the staff table. I looked around, wondering what houses they were called; I had heard of the five houses, yes, but never heard of their names. I walked over to the sorting hat.

"Liberek Diamash!" The teacher called, and I walked towards the hat, placing it on my head

Oh my, you've had a childhood to be compared to. Let's see...Noble...yet caring. Proud, yet respecting. A leader, but follower. An equal. I believe you are the one this school needs. "REPLA'X!"

The school cheered; I walked over, more like stumbled, over to the Repla'x table, where they waved at me.

"Welcome to Repla'x, Dia. We are in this house for a reason:

We are the betrayed ones."

"You had a loss? I'm sorry." Harry said, his tone soft and quiet.

The assistant shook his head. "It's you I'm worried about. With the dark lord up and all. Besides, most of my friends betrayed me; henceforth I was brought into Repla'x."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't this mean I could have a house at Hogwarts, for example? This could help with my control. I could easily over topple the headmaster."

Dia had a look on surprise on his face. "Why, yes it does, Lord Repla'x. I am more than willing to help out." The old man chuckled.

Harry thought over this, and nodded.

"Very well. Let us travel to Hogwarts; where we will stand up for our betrayals."

"Welcome, first years. You will be sorted soon. Let the sorting commence, Professor McGonagall." Albus Dumbledore said, his old age betraying him in his tone.

"Yes, Albus. Sacasoa Ravendoar-" The elderly witch was cut off from her sorting speach by a cloaked figure entering the door.

"Hello there, Albus. Granger. Weasley." The cloaked figure said, the tone being strong and commanding, almost. At that instant, two other figures apparated into the castle beside the cloaked figure.

"And who might you be?" Albus questioned.

"Lord Repla'x. My wife, and an old friend." His cloaked billowed, dramatically and elegantly, making the girls sigh in admiration.

"Albus." "Harry…!"

"TRAITOR!" "Weasley, after all I've done for you, you call me; the Lord Repla'x. a traitor? I suggest you calm down, Ronald. Otherwise I will not hesitate to duel you." Harry said, as Albus looked the boy up and down. He did resemble Harry. He must have grown up over the years.

The school cheered, wanting Harry to duel his friends.

"Although, I did not come here to duel unworthy scum; instead open my house; Repla'x; to the school of Hogwarts. I will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, because, unlike you, I have skill. To prove this, I will duel one of the teachers." Harry said, wanting to finally get some revenge.

The staff looked at one another; judging who would be the best. They decided on Flitwick; he had beat Dumbledore several times; more than Dumbledore had beaten him, anyway.

"Okay then. Lord Repla'x VS Flitwick. First, we bow." Harry said, remembering Lord Voldemort's 'introduction' to him on dueling.

Harry and Flitwick bowed to each other, and Bellatrix looked on with excitement. To see Harry battle someone seemed uncommon.

"Let the duel begin." Harry said.

"Expelliarmus!" Flitwick shouted, not wanting to hurt Harry.

"Come on, Flitwick, I want a good battle. One that will prepare me for Voldemort." Harry almost taunted. Flitwick responded to it.

"Very well, SECTUMSEMPRA!" Flitwick shouted, and Harry smirked.

"Repla'x." Harry said, allowing the magic to fill him. He waved his hand, and the spell was sucked into somewhere, before reappearing behind Flitwick, aiming for him.

"Stupefy." Harry said, putting a lot of power into it. The dark curse was heading straight for Harry; as Flitwick had fallen to the ground, stunned.

Harry raised a shield easily, blocking the spell.

Harry raised a hand in the air.

"I have won the duel. The House of Repla'x shall be open once more!" Harry said, emphasis clearly in his voice.

The school cheered for another house; while the first years who had been standing there either looked in awe, admiration or just looked downright terrified.

** OKAY! DONE! BIG CHAPTER! :D So, review please. Flames will be ignored, if you are going to put something bad, do not put - 'This sucks' - explain. I cannot improve if you do not give me something to improve on. Thanks,**

**~HuntingVengeance**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Great Loss

**CHAPTER #4**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP (For all chapters etc)**

**Yet another chapter in this series. I don't know how many chapters I will put up; nor words. I hope to make it to at least 20K or 30K. Motivation will probably be the key to this vault; but without further ado, lets go!**

"I cannot, and will not, allow it." Dumbledore stated, his intent true to his word.

"Oh? If I can hold my own against you for 5 minutes, you grant me a wish. If not, I leave, with no harm done. Good?" Harry proposed.

Dumbledore was in thought. "Very well."

The duel was commencing, yet again.

Bella and the assistant watched, amused. Nothing would bring Harry down now.

"First, we bow." Harry said, remembering Voldemort's words in his fourth year.

They bowed, as two powerful wizards would in a duel.

"Then let us begin. Sectumsempra!" Harry shouted.

Dumbledore responded with a, "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego! Still using non-lethal spells, eh Dumbledore? Let's see...Incendio!" Harry responded.

"I do not kill my enemies; for I believe that everyone deserves a second chance." Dumbledore swatted away the spell.

"Aguamenti!" Dumbledore casted.

"Trying to get me to drown, eh? Fiendfyre!" Harry said.

"Ignorant! Perhaps I have to teach you a lesson, after all - Crucio!" Dumbledore shouted, multiple times.

Harry made several shields, however they could not block 19 Cruciatus curses; leaving Harry vulnerable. Harry did the thing that his instincts told him to. He screamed.

"GIVE UP!" Dumbledore shouted, rage in his words.

The students were watching in shock, and Bella couldn't move.

"Never." Harry hissed, refusing to give up.

"The Lord Repla'x never gives up." Harry said, his tone becoming icy - like a Dementor.

Harry rose to his feet; Dumbledore was watching in horror; nobody should have shook off a Cruciatus like that.

"Perhaps you will like a taste of your own medicine. CRUCIO!" Harry bellowed, putting every ounce of pain he felt into it.

Every time he was tortured, every time he was neglected…

_WHIP! Went the sound of Vernon belting Harry; who was a mere 5 years old. They took every opportunity to torture the boy. If only his parents were there...But he had relatives; he was sure. His magic and Parseltongue was not there for nothing._

_They had left him._

_Betrayed him._

_Given up._

_He wasn't cared for._

_Why else would he be here?_

_Harry knew about the magic world. _

_No one else did._

_They called him a freak._

_A bastard._

"Why?" Harry bellowed, silencing all cheers and screams in the Great Hall.

"Why what?" Dumbledore spat.

"You betrayed me. You left me with the Dursley's even though I was of magical blood." Harry said, venom in his words.

"For the greater good," Dumbledore wheezed, words barely coming out.

"THE GREATER GOOD? ARE YOU TAKING THE PISS?" Harry shouted, his voice exploding across the hall.

Dumbledore shook his head meekly.

"Was I to be used? Like you have now? WAS I?" Harry spat coldly.

" I didn't know you would betray the light...I thought that-" Dumbledore started.

"You thought that I would be fine after being abused? Whipped? Do you know the feeling? The definition of insanity?" Harry said in a cold tone. (A/N - Far Cry 3 reference FTW!)

"Yo-" Dumbledore tried to start a sentence but was cut off by Harry bellowing the truth curse loudly.

"Albus Dumbledore, did you use Harry Potter for your own gain?" Harry said, clear enough for the spell to work.

Albus' eyes glazed over. "Yes. I used Harry Potter for my own gain." After that sentence, the Great Hall students gasped. Their headmaster, had used an ex-student. Ron and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Liar! You used the Imperius Curse on him!" Ron shouted, enraged.

"Really?" Harry said.

"Ron, he didn't!" Hermione tried to convince Ron, as she truly thought they had done a massive wrong. It made sense, after all.

"Not you, too! Sectumsempra!" Ron shouted.

"Protego. Using dark spells, are we? Naughty Ron," Harry said tauntingly.

"Shut up, traitor! Impervius! Incendio!" Ron shouted, the effects of the taunt wearing on him.

"Trying to burn the castle, Ron? Aguamenti!" Harry countered.

The water spell swished away the fire, but due to the fire repellent spell it couldn't do much.

"Ha! The great Lord Repla'x, proven by a person better than him!" Ron roared.

Harry smirked. "Oh, really?" The ominous response caused Ron to look around in confusion.

"Wha…?" Ron muttered.

Before he knew it, a red light flashed, and all charms and spells were taken down.

"NO!" Harry shouted.

"That wasn't my spell...The wards are down...Voldemort is coming...Must repel attack…" Harry muttered, acknowledging the information.

The room grew dark. The candles flickered. A flurry of smoke appeared. The Death Eaters were at Hogwarts.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lord Voldemort shouted, producing three green lights zooming across the room; going for the three cloaked figures.

"HARRY!" Bellatrix shouted, slightly paralyzed from the events.

Harry raised his head.

"Protego Horribilis." Harry's eyes glowed greener than ever. He seeked more than revenge.

"Foolish little boy!" The Dark Lord screamed, enraged.

"Am I, Tom? Wasn't it you, who killed? I'm afraid I have to put a stop to you. Maybe not here, but I can defeat you enough for you to have to retreat back to Riddle Manor." Harry said, his tone calm, even in a situation like this.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Voldemort hissed.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted, in his cold, icy tone.

"I'm afraid that won't work on me, Tom." Harry said, shrugging away the Torture Curse.

"How? No matter, Flipendo!" Lord Voldemort shouted, trying to outsmart the great Harry Potter with slightly lower level curses.

"Protego. Really, Tom? Perhaps you need to be shocked back to reality. Crucio!" Harry shouted. The students in the Great Hall were cuddled together in the back, leaving a rather dramatic battlefield for the two ex-students.

Voldemort was struck by the Torture Curse, causing him to wince in pain.

"How does it feel, Riddle? Fighting in the same place you learnt. Good, huh? Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, trying to get Lord Voldemort's wand. Snapping it would be bad. That just meant he would torture Ollivander.

Voldemort rolled behind a table.

"I never thought Harry Potter would go dark!" Voldemort chuckled, sending several killing curses at Harry.

Harry flicked his hand and wand at the same time, creating a golden shield which deflected them, back to sender, if you will.

"Keep in mind, I'm not evil. Just dark." Harry said, shooting several curses at Voldemort, and the Death Eaters Bella was fighting.

Several of the Death Eaters were struck, leaving them vulnerable. Bella used this to her advantage, being a master dueler. She struck them dead with killing curses, which brought them into a new situation.

Several aurors and the Minister of Magic apparated into the room.

Their eyes widened.

"Harry Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange, and whoever you are, are hereby charged for murder. We will escort you to Azkaban." The Minister of Magic said, in a calm tone, before eying Lord Voldemort, who looked at him in amusement - before apparating to Riddle Manor, along with the surviving Death Eaters.

"Voldemort will win if you aren't careful. I'm building an army. He is my battle, and mine alone. We don't deserve Azkaban. We just defeated several Death Eaters. Are you mad?" Harry barked, more than willing to put the Minister of Magic in his place.

"DON'T YOU FORGET THAT YOU BETRAYED ALL OF ENGLAND!" The Minister roared back.

"DID I? REALLY? THAT'S IT? BECAUSE, MINISTER, I THINK YOU ARE FORGETTING THAT I HELPED OUT ENGLAND, AND YOU LOCKED AWAY YOUR SAVIOUR!" Harry barked back, letting emotions control him.

The Minister had nothing to say to that. Except he did have one thing.

A killing curse.

But not towards Harry.

Instead, Bellatrix Lestrange.

_Harry's wife._

_Motivation._

_Happiness._

_Love._

_Affection._

_Gone._

"BELLA, NO!" Harry shouted, not wanting his life to wash away.

The last thing Bella did was mouth to Harry:

'Don't worry.'

Then it was green.

Tears dripped from Harry's eyes.

"How could you?" Hermione shouted. "That was all he had left!"

Harry was too depressed; angry; sad; as well as much more emotions, to talk. He had apparated with Bella's corpse to the Lord Repla'x' island; a burial was in order.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I failed you…"

Harry's head was hung low; who's wouldn't be, if all love, affection, passion...had been swept away from your life in a heartbeat? Bella was the only one who had shown him affection.

Even before they had been in a cell together, Harry felt something.

_Harry had his wand to Bellatrix Lestrange's throat._

_She just winked. Not a dark one. A genuine wink._

_Harry's throat went dry._

It all made sense. Bellatrix wasn't dark from the beginning. But how? Why? There was only one way to find out.

Harry called for his elf. "Something that lets me delve into a dead ones time, to see how their life was. Please." Harry said, barely able to speak from his depression. The elf sadly nodded, and appeared a bit later.

"Be careful…" The elf warned, before handing him an odd looking object; it had grooves around the edges, it was shaped like a cuboid, and had a fancy engraving into it:

'Don't worry.'

Harry took a breath.

Then everything went white.

**Awesome! Not as many words, but hey! Did you like it? Hate it? Gimme a review stating how I can improve my work. If I need to portray my vision more, I'll try. It's just hard...you know?**

**So I think this chapter was around 1500 words or something, instead of 2000. Sorry :C**

**~HuntingVengeance~**

**P.S - I played Far Cry alot. I like the storyline, it's really engaging. I'd recommend it.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Elemental Army

**CHAPTER #5**

**Okay, to show you what's happened to far:**

**Harry was betrayed, sent to Azkaban. Spent years developing his magic, then broke out with Bellatrix Lestrange. They washed out on an island. A voice instructed them to receive the full powers of Lord Repla'x. The castle can speak, and his name is Xa'hs (Ash.) Ash was a human, but was stuck being the castle; Harry doesn't know this yet, however. Harry filled out paperwork for power and political reasons. Harry entered Hogwarts with his advisor and Bellatrix, hoping for the House of Repla'x to be restored; Dumbledore and the other members of staff disagreed, and they dueled. The minister came, and tried to arrest Harry - but failed. He did succeed, however, in killing Bellatrix Repla'x Lestrange (Harry's wife - I shall be referring to her as Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix or Bella) Harry was angry, and depressed. This caused him to find an object, like a pensieve but more powerful, to delve into a dead ones time. He did so with Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**Now let's pick up where we left off.**

Harry saw Bella, in what was her seventh year; they were doing NEWT's.

"Hey, Sirius, what NEWT's are you taking?" Bella asked; she was obviously closely acquainted with Sirius in this time.

"Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Charms." Sirius replied.

"Looking to become an Auror, Sirius? You know our family are dedicated to The Dark Lord…You shall surely disappoint…" Bella replied, in a snarky tone.

Harry looked on in shock. Such a young age, yet still going over to the dark side?, Harry thought.

Harry decided to shrug it off, and continue watching the scene with eagerness and anticipation.

"Bye, Sirius." Bella said, snarling.

Harry wished he could fast forward a little, just to see what happens next; but to Harry's amusement and surprise, it did - obviously, you can bend memories to your will.

Hogwarts went by like a blur; until, after about 15 seconds to Harry, it stopped. Harry saw Bella getting out of bed, along with several others; they creeped down the stairs, being cautious; sneaking. They crept down several corridors, before stopping near an open window.

"Let's go." Bella said to the others, who looked surprisingly different from their Death Eater counterparts.

They vaulted through the window, and headed out into the gloomy darkness of the Forbidden Forest.

They trecked for half an hour, until they saw a tree with a weird marking on it.

Harry recognised it immediately. The Elder Wand.

They walked around the tree, chanting, "Lord Voldemort!"

Until eventually, the tree opened up, revealing a large circular room that fit the tree, and several figures in a circle; one sat above all others.

"Welcome, my loyal Death Eaters. We have come here, because we are above all others. We are the purest. We will kill those who oppose us. We are the most intelligent. I am Lord Voldemort, you are my Death Eaters, and together, the world shall crumble under our feet." Tom said, pointing his wand at the top of the tree.

The Death Eaters nodded, and did the same, while chanting, "Lord Voldemort!"

By this time, they had learned Apparition, and were masters of it, naturally.

Harry looked on in curious interest, and shock.

'That is what they had done...Makes sense, but I still have a job. Without Bella though...' Harry thought, depressingly.

Harry was plunged out of the memory, and was brought back into Lord Repla'x' castle.

Ash was the first to talk to Harry.

"It seems Tom has a lot to be feared for. Becoming a Dark Lord at the age of 17 is quite hard. However, we shall be prepared for any attacks. I sense that Death Eaters are trying to break the wards. I shall let them down, purposely, in a week; they shall be fooled into thinking they have got control, we shall banish them, and thus the Dark Forces shall be stalled. In the meantime, let's get you an army,"

Harry listened in interest.

"An army, eh? Let's do it." Harry nodded. After all, they were going to need all they could get to survive an all-out attack.

"Lord Repla'x, I have arranged for the leader of the Elemental Nation to meet you in the throne room, in a couple of minutes. You will have to show power. I suggest flaring your magic, and letting him sense your power." Ash said advisedly.

"Very well." Harry agreed.

Harry rushed down the corridors, until he got to the throne room, where two elves awaited him.

"I'm ready. Send the leader in." Harry ordered.

The elves nodded, and with a snap, were gone, and with another, were back; this time with the leader.

The leader looked up, and saw Harry on the throne.

Harry inclined his head, and the Elemental Leader did likewise.

"We are negotiating for an army. Let us begin." Harry said, in a strong, firm tone with plenty of raw magical power in the voice.

The Leader had a gleam in his eye; obviously he thought highly and respected so of this Lord.

"Very well. I may lend you my forces, if you promise to train 5 candidates." The Leader said.

Harry looked into the skies, thinking.

"Five candidates? I shall train them, then, and they can be my, as Voldemort would call it, Inner Circle; best soldiers, in other words." Harry questioned.

The Leader nodded his head. "Very well. So mote it may be." There was a flash of light, and then the deal was sealed.

"It has been a pleasure working with you, Lord…?" The Elemental questioned.

"Repla'x, Lord Repla'x." Harry replied with the same strong tone that he had been using throughout the conversation.

"Very well, it was a pleasure working with you, Lord Repla'x. I shall send my five candidates later today. Train them throughout the week, and then send me a letter; only then, will I send my army. They can flash there, as they are very powerful on their own - but I want these five to be the best, figures to look up to. Good evening, Lord Repla'x."

"It's been a pleasure, Elemental…?" Harry asked.

"Aang."

"It's been a pleasure, Elemental Aang."

With that, they had finished their negotiations, and Aang had apparated away.

After a few minutes of thinking on his throne, Harry decided to study his spell books for advanced magic that he could teach; such as Magic Manipulation.

Harry made his way over to the library, where he skimmed over many books, until he had finally come across the oldest book in the library; 'A Manipulation of Magic - By Several Contributors'. Harry flipped a few pages, until he found Magic Manipulation; for there were other subjects, which Harry made a mental note to look up later. But for now, he focused on teaching.

"Hm...Where is it...Ah! Multiplying spells...Powering spells...Fusion spells! These are the ones I want to teach." Harry muttered to himself.

Harry looked at the diagrams on the book.

"Okay, let's try it. Duplexio Stupefy!" To Harry's amusement and joy, two weaker stunners came out of his wand.

"Nice, nice. Maybe…? Triplexio Stupefy!" Harry roared, pouring magic into his wand.

He had got his wand from his advisor.

"What am I going to do about a wand?" Harry said, frustrated.

Ash replied calmly, "I can arrange a wand customization."

Harry let a smile creep onto his face. "That would be perfect."

Several minutes later, Harry was in the throne room, awaiting the arrival of the wand maker.

Suddenly, a cloaked figure walked into the room.

"I am the wand creator, Lord Repla'x. Let us begin." The wand creator said, his tone excited.

"Very well." Harry replied, calmly.

"Pick up the blocks of wood, until you find one you like." The wand creator said.

Harry had tried 36 blocks of wood, and not one had felt right.

"Do you have any more wood blocks?" Harry asked, politely.

"Curious...Let's try this one."

"Fine." Harry responded.

He picked up the wood, and to his surprise, it glowed.

"Hm…Arcerical Yew…" The wand creator said.

"What properties?" Harry asked.

"Extremely powerful...Very dangerous...Only chooses the ones who are closer in power to Merlin himself than any other…" The wand maker said.

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Anyway, we have yet to do your core. Let's try." The old maker said.

Harry inclined his head. "Let us begin."

The maker set out a line of cores, ranging from Dark Phoenix to Dementor Claw.

Harry picked up most of them, feeling strong imitations, but no glow.

"Hm." Harry muttered.

He picked up a glowing hair; to his surprise, the small thing radiated a bright blue light.

"Now that, is something to behold." The wand maker exclaimed.

"What that core is, Lord Repla'x, is the most powerful core ever made. Radiant Magical Aura Feather. Nothing is known about it, except that it extrudes the most powerful aura on Earth. Only one other is known to have it." He said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Who?" He asked.

"Merlin." The wand maker choked out.

Harry felt a chill run up his spine.

"I shall get to work immediately." The wand maker said.

Harry merely nodded his head.

"Three stunners! This is great! Maybe even more…?" Harry questioned.

Harry looked at the book again, and he saw a way to cast six consecutive spells in the blink of an eye, making it seem like it was six spells from one incantation, but it was slightly after each other. Another upside to this was that he could cast them much more powerfully than any other manipulation spell; for this took the magic out of the core individually, instead of all together.

"Now for powering up spells...Reducto Maxima Nairo!" Harry roared, pouring yet more magic into the spell.

Luckily, the spell was aimed at a steel boulder in the courtyard, which he conjured.

It shattered into oblivion.

**So, sorry for lack of updates. Felt like, depressed or something. Actually, I always feel depressed. Nevermind. Playing the Assassins Creed series to get stuff off my mind. Hope you enjoyed it. I certainly did...Kind of.**

**G'dnight!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Preparations

**CHAPTER #6**

**Alright, Chapter six :D Once I finish this chapter I believe that I will have 11K words. I hope this story reaches 20K at least, please review using Constructive Criticism or favourite; I need some motivation.**

**Without further ado, let's go!**

"Holy shit…" Harry muttered, unable to comprehend the sheer destruction a single incantation could cause.

"I wonder what fusion spells are like…!" Harry said to himself.

Harry flipped a page, looking at the instructions for fusion spells.

_Fusion spells are extremely hard to perform; only attempt these if you are immensely strong. Furthermore, if one attempts to use strong spells immediately without trying weaker spells first, one can be mentally and physically harmed._

_Fusion spells are a direct infusion of two or more spells; for example, mixing the spell Lumos with the spell Stupefy, will create the effect of a blinding light, which if it is close enough to one, anyone in that radius will be stunned; effects similar to that of a muggle flashbang grenade._

"Wow...Let's try it." Harry muttered, awed by the sheer power needed to perform this type of spell. Even that bastard Dumbledore could have some trouble…

But that didn't matter to Harry anymore; all that mattered was winning the war. Not for the 'Greater Good' as Dumbledore called it, no. This was for him. For Bella. For the ones who deserve to win this war.

Harry flipped the page again.

_In order to cast a fusion spell, you must use this incantation, followed by the intent of the two or more spells you want to combine._

_For example:_

_"Etra Fusioner" Followed by thinking, "Stupefy and Lumos Maxima!"_

This told Harry all he needed to know. He ran out to the courtyard, where he wished for a target range to appear, which it did, courtesy of Ash.

"Alright, let's see…" Harry said, thinking of two spells to combine.

"Etra Fusioner!" Harry shouted, thinking of Reducto and Aguamenti; causing an explosion of water to occur upon impact.

"Holy shit…" Harry exclaimed in awe.

The target was drenched and splintered, and Harry purposely held back so nothing could go wrong.

"That's enough training for today...Perhaps I will teach the five the power spells...That way, they can be much more powerful than any other instantly…" Harry thought out loud.

Harry turned around, and strode towards the throne room, where they would meet for the first time. It was important to have a good first impression, after all.

Harry turned and weaved expertly through several corridors, before stopping at the twin gates, which towered above all else, and had serpents and phoenix around it, their metallic structure glinting.

He pushed the doors open with a small burst of wandless magic, and continued to his throne.

He sat down, taking in the fresh air, and concentrating his magical core, readying himself for the trainees.

A few minutes later, they arrived, punctual.

"Lord Repla'x, we have arrived for our training." One of the candidates spoke.

"Very well. I trust you are confident in your wandless magic abilites?" Harry asked.

They nodded, "Yes, and we are elementals."

Harry nodded back, inclining his head slightly, with respect.

"Then follow me. I shall be teaching you how to power up your abilities with a simple incantation. I have only mastered it today, so forgive me for any mistakes I teach." Harry said, striding towards the courtyard, and his cloak billowing.

Harry had recently found the armoury, and was surprised with the amount of weapons and armour that were there. It was an armoury, but the sheer quantity of the contaminants were breathtaking.

He had found a suit of armour he liked; light, and agile, while being protective. He could fit many daggers, 2 swords, a crossbow and his wand in the pockets/holsters he provided. The cloak was white, with a red claw stripe. He had jet-black spaulders, as well as white greaves. He had leather bracers, and was given the look like an crusader-era assassin.

They walked out into the courtyard, where he turned to look at the five.

"Concentrate your raw power. Control it. Bend it to your will. Use the incantation Nairo. Remember that if you do not control it, bad things will happen. Destruction incomprehensible. So try and control it, okay?" Harry commanded, more than willing to teach.

The five nodded, and began moving their hands elegantly, willing for the elements to move.

"NAIRO!" One of the five shouted, and the element that he controlled, fire, burst up in power; it took the form of a dragon, which he tamed, and controlled easily, bringing it to land on the ground, before bursting into ashes.

"Well done!" Harry chuckled, "Truly a marvelous performance. Nice control as well. I can see that dragon coming in useful for the death eater attack."

The other four glanced at each other, before nodding. One stepped forward, and tried the incantation.

"Nairo." He stated, simple and controlled, filling the air with majestic aura.

A water whirlpool came out, spraying forceful bursts of water in controlled beams, before it took to the ground, and splashed everyone before disappearing into the floor.

Harry, who was now soaked, congratulated him, remarking on his power and control.

The others tried after. One was an electric bolt, which could flow through everything, shocking, literally, Harry. The next was a leaf storm, which rivalled that of a blizzard's power.

The final one was surprising. He did not bend one element, no; instead, three.

Ice, rock, and shadow.

He produced something of raw power, however, he could not control it like the others.

Harry was in awe.

"You should...work on your control. Your power is too much. Work on it, you will lead the other generals." Harry said, deciding that he should rank his army on skill, and do so similar to the muggle army.

He felt a slight burst of pride run through his body; he had managed to create an entire army, and they sure as hell were going to hold off those death eaters, without a single doubt.

It was then, Harry decided that he should round up his army in preparation for the attack.

After all, you could call for them, but that would be rushing; the death eaters had planned, so why shouldn't they? They still had several days left, and they were going to use it.

Harry raised his hand, and called on his magic for the army to appear.

Unsurprisingly, they were punctual. The two-thousand-three-hundred-and-sixty-nine soldiers were all lined up; forming perfect ranks.

"As you know, the Death Eaters are coming. They have prepared, They believe, they have figured out the wards for this castle. They are wrong. We let them down. In two days, they will strike. We shall be prepared. Spend your time looking for places to sabotage.

We will win this battle.

FOR LORD REPLA'X AND HIS FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS!" Harry bellowed, raising a fist in the air.

It was soon followed by shouting, bellowing and encouraging sounds of, "FOR LORD REPLA'X!" and, "YEAH!" as well as, "WOO!"

Harry smiled slightly. The Death Eaters never stood a chance.

_**Riddle Manor**_

Lord Voldemort stood, looking over his followers. Useless, every one of them. Ever since Bella had betrayed him, and...died…their side had been battered. Not by Dumbledore, no. But by his own followers. They had fallen to pieces. None could fight well anymore. He hoped to take Potter's place as Lord Repla'x, so he could gain control of the ministry.

After all, he had worked for it. Becoming the Dark Lord at a young age was not easy. Nor creating Horcruxes, or hiding them, for that matter. He really needed a boost, not that he would admit it. That was part of his reason for attacking Lord Repla'x castle.

If he gained control of it, nothing would stop him. If he didn't, it would not end well. The all or nothing approach, the inferior muggles called it.

And Lord Voldemort sure as hell was about to give his all to win that goddamned Castle and his place on the throne of Repla'x.

**HOLY BULLSHRIMP! 11K WORDS! 9K MORE TO GO, THEN I HAVE ACHIEVED MY GOAL! WOOO! LET'S KEEP THIS GOING, SHALL WE?**

**Anyway, sorry for lack of updates. Been busy, I believe is the go-to excuse. Except family matters have been cropping up a lot more. Won't go into it, of course, but you know.**

**R&R!**

**~HuntingVengeance**


	7. Chapter 7 - Taking Control

CHAPTER #7

Ooo! Chapter 7! The attack on the castle; will Harry survive? I wonder...Only way for you, my dear readers, to find out, is to read.

So what are you waiting for? Let's go already!

Harry stood on the balcony, overwatching the castles one entrance in. They were going to choke his death eaters through there. The wards he had set up had disallowed any form of Death Eater travelling - smoke - from being used.

Harry smirked slightly on the surprise that they would get. Lord Voldemort was Harry's. His, and his alone.

Meanwhile, Lord Voldemort stood with his followers, gathered around a bridge. They had conjured it, and were going to charge in; for any attempts at trying to smoke, had resulted in falling to the ground, rather embarrassingly.

They were going to make their assault. Now.

"CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Lord Voldemort screamed, pointing a finger towards the horizon of the bridge, where in said horizon you could see the tips of the castle.

The Death Eaters ran, sprinting down the bridge, wands raised.

Harry saw the Death Eaters coming, and raised his hand.

He felt a memory pass him; an old man, with a staff, raising it, shouting something along the lines of, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" while swirling fire was hurled around him.

He shook off the weird memory, and returned to the siege.

"Halt, Death Eaters. Call off your attack, and you will not die tonight, under the moonlight." Harry said, keeping a calm and yet loud voice.

Lord Voldemort walked closer, laughing hysterically.

"Die? Us? I think, if you look around, you are severely outnumbered; 300 to one. Not to mention my powers."

Harry merely chuckled.

"That's what you think." Harry said ominously. Time seemed to slow. He clenched his fist. Lightning struck. The siege was on.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shouts were coming from everywhere, as Harry struck down lethal spells from his post. Lord Voldemort was fending off the elementals, but five of the strongest elementals ever could easily take him. He was getting pushed back, not that he would ever, in his lifetime, admit it.

Harry was working his way up in terms of power, as he had started with simple, basic spells to support his side. Eventually, the battlefield was shaped out the way he had imagined it; perfect to adapt to.

Harry, in his 'legacy' robes, (A/N - The one from the vault) jumped, projecting onto Lord Voldemort himself.

Time, once again, seemed to slow down. He analysed his position, his team's position, and the Death Eater's position. Everything was working out well.

Lord Voldemort had been taken to the floor.

"Care to dance, Tom?" Harry said, pinning him to the floor.

He grabbed out his dagger, with expertise, and used the dangerous, sharp weapon to stab, not Lord Voldemort - but his snake, Nagini, herself.

Lord Voldemort felt pain. His soul was being ripped. The last of the horcruxes he had made, one had been left. Harry himself. But Lord Voldemort didn't know that. He was tricking himself into thinking that; causing more pain.

Harry knew everything was going to plan. However, like Lord Voldemort, he didn't know that he himself, was a horcrux.

Just as he said, everything was going right. That was, until, Harry saw Dumbledore and the aurors arriving.

"Harry James Potter, you are being arrested for treason and murder, as well as resisting arrest." Dumbledore said, his white robes billowing.

"SHUT UP!" Harry bellowed, amused by Dumbledores naive behaviour.

Voldemort used this to his advantage, throwing Harry off of him, and using the gap between the wards to apparate out, along with his followers.

Harry was enraged.

"I was about to kill the last Dark Lord…And you stopped me? How naive are you? As well as trying to arrest me for doing nothing wrong. I mean, sure, I've killed Death Eaters, but as you would say, Dumbledore, it's for the Greater Good. Isn't that right?" Harry deadpanned.

Dumbledore stepped forward. "Killing makes you no different from Voldemort. Thus, making you on the same level as Voldemort."

Harry shook his head slowly. "No, it doesn't. That's like saying, if Voldemort was about to kill you, and you could stop him in a heartbeat, you wouldn't."

Dumbledore opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

"Exactly. I think you should take your leave now." Harry offered.

Dumbledore didn't move.

"I said, you can take your leave now." Harry forced.

No one moved, still.

"Right then. I guess it comes down to forcing you out." Harry said, icily.

Dumbledore readied his wand, and Harry spun his in his hand.

Time seemed to slow.

Dumbledore's curse of "Imperio!" seemed to be so slow...so slow. At least for Harry.

The moment Dumbledore began the first letter of the incantation, Harry had already sent a silent Sectumsempra his way.

Dumbledore couldn't dodge.

Harry laughed. "This is what you expect to win your battles? He got decimated by a 20 year old with little experience, or at least, that's what you seem to think."

Many of the aurors backed off at this, before running into the horizon.

"That's what I thought you'd do." Harry muttered, before blowing up the bridge with a wandless, high powered, reducto.

He called off his elementals with a wave of his hand, and strode into the Throne Room.

_Today was not a victory. Nor a loss. A draw, you could call it, but it wasn't that either. It was a mistake. Dumbledore and his stupid, goddamned aurors stopped me from vanquishing the Dark Lord, and I was so close as well...A flick of my wand, a stab from my dagger, Voldemort was dead for sure...This isn't good enough. How am I supposed to avenge Bella? Oh, I'm stupid. I'm really fucking stupid. I have control over the Ministry of Magic._

Fudge was sitting in his office, relaxing. All he did was relax. After all, no-one could overrule him. People came to him for bribes. He took the money, and became rich, while complying with their demands. Easy money.

That was, until, Lord Repla'x came into play. Arguably the most powerful political person on the face of the wizarding world.

You see, Lord Repla'x had sent a letter to Fudge. Stating simply, that if he did not comply with his demands, he would take over the Ministry. The problem was, that Lord Repla'x' demands were not simple; let him do anything he wanted without any problem or fee, as well as allowing him access to the Ministry's secret stores of potions etc.

Fudge did not believe that one could be so powerful.

So, naturally, he declined. This was the response he got from him:

_To Fudge, Minister of Magic,_

_I pity your soul._

_-Lord Repla'x_

Quite an ominous reply, no?

What worried Fudge, is that people had suddenly started sprouting nasty rumors about him. He was going to be taken down in one month, and that was certain.

Meanwhile, Harry was grinning. He had lots of infiltrators at the ministry, which helped in taking down Fudge. He didn't want to use his...power...right now; a backup plan which would intimidate would always be handy.

However, humiliating the minister was, frankly, the last thing on his mind.

Harry set off at a light pace towards his private study, where he would continue planning and develop his ideas.

A few minutes later, Harry arrived at his study, where he sat down immediately and began to open his folder. He looked around, and took in the magnificent office for the first time; the bright, beautiful, flawless marble walls; the elegant markings; the amazing structure of the furniture, etc.

He wished for a cup of tea to be made, and made it was by none other than the Ash himself.

Ash had been meaning to talk to Harry for a while now; about the ritual to bring Ash back to life, or, give him a body.

"Harry?" Ash questioned.

"Yes?" Harry responded.

Ash conjured a book and opened the pages in front of Harry, using his powers that come along with being bonded to the most magical castle on earth, of course.

"Read this, Harry. Perform the ritual, and you'll have one of the most powerful wizards ever by your side." Ash said to Harry, excited.

"Very well." Harry responded bluntly.

He read the pages several times, making sure he knew what he had to do, and jumped up, ready to cast the spells needed.

He got into an adequate casting position, and raised his wand.

_"Qui pulsus est, vertunt in te iustum et forma, necesse est quod sit admonitio tua non audivimus vocem tuam, ut melius animae est redivivi, qui ausus est, non erit homo rarus, sed quod habeat magnitudinem,"_

The spell let out a stream of golden light, and it spun around, like an elegant dancer, master of it's routine.

The world went black, then white, then a multitude of colours as the ancient magic ritual was finishing.

Ash felt life restore in him; once again, he could walk; talk; anything of the sort. He felt magic surge inside him, like one did when they had the wand choose them.

Harry watched in awe as, particle by particle, Ash was restored to his human form.

Surprisingly, Ash looked a lot like Harry; black, messy hair, stood proud at 5'9, seemingly sixteen years old. However, there was one thing that was different.

His eyes.

He had a pure black iris; almost evil-looking.

There was also another thing, as well.

He was kinda naked.

Harry scrunched up his face and turned away instantly, all the while conjuring some clothes and robes for him to put on - similar to those of his Assassin-like robes.

"UGH! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Harry shrieked.

Ash laughed as he caught the clothes and began to change into them, and then brothe (A/N - brothe? Breathed? I dunno, excuse my poor english) a sigh of relief.

He was finally back in his physical form.

And by god, did he feel better than ever.

The next day, Harry woke up feeling a little empty. He had gotten Ash sleeping arrangements as well as gear, just in case of Death Eater attacks.

Apparently, Ash had been a powerful wizard; not as powerful as Voldemort, Albus, or Harry himself, yet strong enough to outclass the inner circle.

One thing they needed to do, was get Ash some gear; so they went to the best place possible. The Old Kingdom.

Muggle, yes, but powerless, no.

This kingdom, known as Masyaf, was home to the legendary fighters.

Few spoke of them.

Few knew of them.

Many were killed by them.

For the right reasons, at least.

For they only killed those who deserved it; people who traded slaves, killed innocents, etc.

Harry had put on his Assassin gear, to prepare himself for any dangers that could lie ahead - you never knew what could be lurking in the dark, crumbling ruins of Masyaf.

Harry ran along the rooftop, along with Ash, a few seconds behind. They kept this up, until eventually, they got to a tower.

Surprisingly, inhabited.

Those who inhabited it were not afraid to shoot their weapons.

And shoot, they did.

**Cliffhanger c: By the way, this isn't a crossover between Assassins Creed and Harry Potter, don't worry. I'm just using the knowledge of the game that's mostly true in this. Don't worry, no characters such as Al Mualim or Altair (I don't own Assassins Creed, lawsuits)**

**So, what do you think is going to happen? Will Harry and Ash seek out the gear that they want? Will they die? What will happen in Harry Potter and Betrayal's Branches, Chapter 8? You'll have to wait for that.**

**In the meantime, give me some feedback, and I'll be sure to improve! :D**

**~HuntingVengeance**


End file.
